


FrostIron Fic

by SilverWolf7



Series: Reverence For Life [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: By a character for a character, God awful everything, Loki locked up in Stark Tower, M/M, Oral Sex, Parody, Pregnancy, Troll Fic, Written on a Dare, this was so hard to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7
Summary: Loki and Tony express their love.  A FrostIron trollfic as written by a professional writer for a Trickster.Also known as The Atrocity, by SilverWolf7.





	FrostIron Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one needs a bit of explaining. First off, the tags may be a tiny bit misleading. This is definitely a troll fic. A crack parody of FrostIron as written by a Criminal Minds character for the Norse Trickster Loki. He wrote it on a dare. I wasn't dared to write the fic, I just needed to write it for it to stop haunting my mind. So, I share it with all of you.
> 
> For the MCU fandom, this is not to be taken in any way seriously. This fic is for a series that actually has nothing to do with the MCU fandom. Yes, I know, the fic is purely MCU as the fandom tags state. It's magic how that works out.
> 
> For the Criminal Minds fandom, yes, you know exactly who wrote this.
> 
> For the Lucifer fandom, well, you just have the bad luck of being here for the ride. Sorry.
> 
> Actually is relevant to the Reverence For Life series, but not for a very, very long time. Spoilers. Think of this as a silly little extra that can totally be skipped. You can save yourself. You can all save yourselves. You have been warned. Horrific written fic ahead.

Title: FrostIron Fic  
Author: Proffesional riter  
Pairing: Guess  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Loki and Tony xpress there luv.  
Warning: MPreg (because Loki totally can get preggers.)   
Note: lOKI THIS 1S 4 U!!!!11

FrostIron Fic

Loki was alone in his cell in the Avengers tower where Stark lived. He had been cryign for a solid our now because he didnt want to bee in their anymore but no one was cumming to release him. He blamed Odin for lockign him up.

His staff was taking from him so he didnt have weapon to fight with and he was waring magic handcuffs to stop him from using magic. The gag was also on because sexy. (A/N - I luv a man gagged :D)

Suddenly teh owner Stak was there in front of him, starign down where he wqas curled up in a ball in a corner of his cage still cring.

"Will u stop ur crying Horns?"

He stoppe dcryign. Finalyl someone wa ther and it was the oen he liked. Yay!

"Oh, Man of Ion, I am jsut so sad and lenly locked up in this pit."

Stark smiled kindy at him. "That is of my making. No gettign out for noughtie wizzerds."

He flutered his eyelids at the man behind the other side fo the bars. "Naughty em I? Mayb you shoudl sho me how much."

"Maybe u culd ptu that sliver tung of urs to gud use." Said the Starc man.

He smiled suductively at Toni. "Mmm, cum ovr here and I will." He liked his lips to show his tongue to him, because nothgn si sexier than tonge.

Tny moved closr and undid his pants, lettign his dong free and in reach if they were both near the bars to his prison.

he put hi tngue on it and licked liek a liollopop. He suked the end of it with a hum of plesure. Iron Man rasted less liek iron and more like magic.

"Lowki! Lokey!" Tony said, hsi voice soft and breathless and he Lowkey liked it.

"Star!, Stack, you taste good."He said wih his mouth full of dick.

"U fell so good round my peepee. SO good on ma prik." Toby moned lowly.

Loky moved his head in agreement, before suking the end of the peenis. "MMmmmmm," he replied ni exstacy.

"Whoo! Goin to blow my lode now," Stank yelled quietly before doing so.

Lockie swallowed every dingle bit of it liek the tastr treat it was for him. Beter than prison food. Yum.

"U def kept that tong of yors in gud working order." Stuck stated, grinign at him.

"My tungue is always in good working ordor." 

"I bet. wel, good work. Gotta go."

With that sed, Loki watched as Tomy walked away, feeling bereft of the Iranman's company and jizz.

Weeks went by in which Lpki and Stick got equainted more with each others dicks. Lokki especially got up close and persona with the ethor man's. His diet was now much beter. He was also now sick in vety familiar way.

"Starl, I'm prgnent with your babby."

Tiny blinkd and frowned. "We only suckd dicks. How?"

"Magic."

The Man of Orin nodded. "Makes as much sense as nething that happins with u. Be my bay dady."

Koli shook hes head. "No, Im baby mother. You the daddy."

They noded to each other, happy to be parants and happily married to have legit kid with ech other. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This will always be at the end of the series. It is a bonus fic and only a bonus fic. I hope it didn't ruin your brain cells too much trying to read it. If you tried to read it. Good on you if you skipped the fic and only read this note.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [FrostIron Smut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23142010) by [SilverWolf7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf7/pseuds/SilverWolf7)


End file.
